Tarde
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: One-Shot. Se encontrarón, se reconocierón, pero ya era tarde. Tenian pareja y no podian fallar. quedandose con las ganas de besarce


**ONE-SHOT inspirado en la canción: "Tarde (sin daños a terceros)" del cantautor Ricardo Arjona.**

**Personajes de S.M**

**Tarde**

**24-diciembre-2011**

**22:45 hrs.**

**Cd Nueva York **

La fiesta estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado, 2,500 invitados. Era increíble. La música, la comida, la bebida, los adornos, aquella fiesta reflejaba todo lo que la empresa quería.

**PIACERE,**compañia de cholocates exoticositalianos, un exelente imperio italiano en america.

Por la entrada del sur, se encontraba el nuevo gerente de ventas sucursal Nueva York, con su mujer – 3 años de matrimonio – colgada de su brazo, sintiendose como un pez en el agua. Era su primera fiesta navideña en el imperiode los Volturi, hacia solamente 9 meses que lo asendieron y habia hecho un bien trabajo en sus 2 años en la empresa.

– Amor, ¿Quieres un bocadillo? – pregunto María a su esposo – ire por unos a la mesa.

– No Cariño, gracias. Pero me tomare un ponche – contesto él llendo con ella.

– Pide un coctel "Alexander" esta delicioso, Jasper – Peter el gerente de producción fue quien recomendo la bebida. Grandes amigos desde que Jasper Whitlock entro al impero PIACERE.

Del otro lado del salon, cerca de la entrada norte, se encontraba la directora de publicidad y encargada de esa magnifica fiesta. Apesar de que ella es de la sucursal de Los Ángeles, Alice Cullen (apellido soltera) coordino aquel evento desde LA hacia NY, y quedo perfecto.

Alice recivia cientos de felicitaciones colgada del brazo de su esposo James Brandon – 6 meses de casados – y la llevaban frente al precidente de toda la coorporación PIACERE. El señor Aro Volturi sólo se le veia en las fiestas de cembrinas ya que él se encargaba de su imperio de Italia, en cambio sus hermanos Cayo y Marco Volturi supervisaban el trabajo en America.

El señor Cayo platicaba amenamente con la mujer pelinegro de su gran esfuerzo y le hablaba de como el señor presidente tenia mucho interes en ella. Tres años trabajando en el lugar y siempre maravilloso.

– Aro, hermano, te precento a la señorita Alice Brandon la encargada de esta grandisima fiesta – el señor Aro sonrio hacia la invitada y organizadora, le tomo su pequeña mano y la beso.

– _un __piacere, __signorinda __Brandon_ – saludo en italiano el presidente – joven e increible, muy buena conbinación – el raro ingles que uso lo hizo parecer un niño.

– Y, ¿dónde esta Marco? – pregunto el menor de los Volturi

– _era __per __il __nuovo __manager __di __NY, __un __diamante __grezzo!_ – ( fue por el nuevo gerente de NY, un diamante en bruto! **NA,****espero ****q ****sea ****buena ****tradución, ****no ****se ****me ****da ****muy ****bien ****el ****italiano, ****prefiero ****el ****alemán ****o ****japones ****=P**)

…

El señor Marco se encontraba buscando al nuevo "diamante en bruto", un joven que tenia: tenacidad, inteligencia, fortaleza, carisma. Todo lo que la empresa necesitaba.

–Masen, Masen, ¿has visto a Whitlock? – pregutno el mediano de los Volturi

– Sí señor, esta en la barra con su esposa – respondio este, un poco nervioso. Cuando se alejo Marco Volturi hacia la barra, volvio a respirar y fue a buscar a su esposa.

– Whitlock, por fin te encuentro – casi grito Marco cuando encotro a Jasper y su esposa

– ¿Me necesita para algo? – como siempre respetueso y atento a lo que sus superiores requieren.

– Sí, Whitlock, te presentare a la cabecilla de la empresa – y con esas palabras dio media vuelta seguidos por la pareja Whitlock.

A Jasper le sudaban las manos, no sabia que le presentarian a Aro Volturi tan raidamente, pero se sentia feliz ya que eso demostraba que hacia bien su trabajo. Se podia reconocer donde se encontranba el mayor de los hermanos Volturi ya que era el unico que tenia 5 guardaespaldas rodeandolo. Jasper volvio a respirar profundo y comenzo a caminar con seguridad, algo que en él era su sello. La seguridad que aportaba.

_**23-**__**mazo-**__**2008**_

_**20:35**__**hrs.**_

_**Denton, Texas.**_

_Para ser principios de Primavera, era un día muy extraño, contraste a la estación; llovía. No, no llovía: diluviaba, se caía el cielo._

_Y no sólo el clima era el extraño, sino la vida de dos personas. Ellas también sentían que algo extraño tenia que pasar._

_Ella se encontraba sentada en la barra de un bar solitario, esperando algo que cambiara su vida._

_Él estaba fuere de ese bar pensando si entrar o irse a su casa._

_El destino no siempre pone las cosas claras, y ahora él tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que escondía un anillo de compromiso. _

_Como si se llamaran, ella dio la vuelta viendo hacia la puerta, y él tomo la manija para abrirla._

_Pero siempre hay un mal rodeando, y este mal fue una llama, una llamada que dejo que él dejara la puerta y contestara._

_-¿En dónde estas? – Una voz aguda y chillona pregunto. Él le dio la dirección – camina hacia la avenida 10, te alcanzo._

_-esta bien María – el respondió a su futura prometida._

_-te quiero Jasper.- y colgó. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde dijo ella. _

_Dentro del bar un joven alto y rubio se acerco a la pequeña mujer y le ofreció una bebida._

_-¿Qué hace una chica linda tan sola en un bar? – pregunto James_

_- escondiéndome de la lluvia –"y mi destino" respondió Alice con una sonrisa._

24-diciembre-2011

23:02 hrs.

Cd, NY

– Whitlock, él es el señor Aro Volturi – el gerente extendió la mano para saludar al presidente de su empresa.

– Jasper Whitlock, un placer – jalo con la otra mano a su mujer – y ella es María, mi esposa.

– _Iasper __y __Aliiz. __Le __pareja __perfecta__ –_ Aro se encontraba feliz por su adquisición en su imperio.

En cambio ellos se miraron, y desapareció todo a su alrededor. Quedando solo ellos dos.

En ese momento en que sus vidas eran tranquilas y planificadas, se encuentran volteando su mundo de cabeza. Él quedo rendido ante su pequeño pero escultural cuerpo y, ella perdida en sus ojos, aquel mar profundo y mortal.

– Alice Brandon – la pequeña mujer se acerco a él, perdiéndose en el aroma que emanaba. Jasper le sostuvo la mano más del tiempo necesario.

– James Brandon, esposo de Alice, mucho gusto – la voz de aquel hombre los saco de su ensoñación.

-María Whitlock, mucho gusto James – se presento y respondió el saludo de aquel hombre – creo que nosotros sobramos en esto.

Y era cierto, los hermanos Volturi estaban radiantes, ya que con las dos personas que tenían frente a ellos, bien manejadas, le darían mucho éxito a PIACERE.

Y la pareja se sentía perdida. Completos, pero perdidos.

Los dos miraron a sus respectivas parejas, casi al mismo tiempo. Algo había cambiado, ya no se sentían felices como antes, era como saber que sólo estaban con ellos porque creían que ese sentimiento de 3 años y medio antes era por sus respectivos esposos, por presiones de la familia y amigos; Jasper por sus suegros y Alice por influencia de sus amistades. Pero la razón más grande era: por no sentirse solos.

James y María de una manera sutil se fueron a bailar, dejando a las 5 personas importantes hablando. Pero para ser sinceros, los hermanos eran los que hablaban, ya que la pareja no dejaba de verse. Sentían algo tan extraño, como si ya se conociesen, como si supieran que su vida era estar junta.

Pero era algo imposible, ya que ellos tenían a una persona a la cual le debe respeto, fidelidad y amor.

Aunque esta ultima parecía haber desaparecido.

– Whitlock, señorita Brandon, queremos que ustedes sean la imagen de el nuevo producto. – Marco Volturi hablo sacando de su burbuja a la pareja – Ustedes son, por llamarlo de una forma "Los Empleados del Año". Señorita Brandon, su nueva creación publicitaria "EL MAYOR AZUL" es perfecta lo que estamos buscando para dar un gigante golpe a America

– Señor Whitlock, usted no se queda atrás – interrumpió Cayo a su hermano, mostrando también su alegría – su forma de trabajo, su proyecto para llevar las cuentas, aumentar las utilidades a ese nivel. Sólo un experto lo puede hacer.

– Lo que mis hermanos quieren decir, _signor, __signorina_, es que nos complacería mucho si se unieran para sacar adelante a PIACERE – hablo Aro calmando los ánimos de sus hermanos pequeños – no los obligaremos a mudarse, podrán ponerse de acuerdo cada quien en su ciudad, eso también ayudaría a hacer publicidad.

De nuevo la pequeña mujer peli-negro y el oji-azul se vieron, pero ahora preguntándose que es lo que harían. Podrían estar juntos y descubrir que lo que tanto buscaban estaba en ellos. Pero no lo harían. Se quedarían sin saber que su vida era estar juntos.

– Por mí, no hay ningún problema – respondió Alice sonriendo. Haciendo que a Jasper se le saliera el corazón.

– Conmigo tampoco hay problema, podremos sacar el proyecto adelante. – contesto él, para no quedarse rezagado.

– Maravilloso, Maravilloso – se alegro Aro aplaudiendo ligeramente las manos – pero dejemos el trabajo para otra ocasión. Ya les quite a sus parejas, cuénteme un poco de ustedes. Los dos están casados, ¿hace cuanto tiempo? – Aro le dio la palabra a la mujer

– Seis meses, pero nos conocimos hace tres años – contesto ella, sintiéndose alejada de su esposo, de su vida, como si fuera una extraña.

– ¿Y cuántos años mi estimada _signorina_? Sin ofender, simple curiosidad de un anciano.

– No es tan viejo, señor Volturi – sus hermanos se rieron a la contestación de Alice – tengo 26 años y no me siento ofendida.

– Maravilloso, y usted _signor_ Jasper. ¿Cuánto tiempo de un feliz matrimonio? Y ¿su edad? No se ve muy grande. Perdonen mi indiscreción. Pero tengo curiosidad por mis empleados, y mas por los que me harán llegar muy lejos

– Tres años, señor, y cuento con 30 años.

– Es hermoso cuando uno se casa por amor. Con mi Sulpicia llevaría 53 años de matrimonio. Si no fuera porque se fue al cielo – su mirada se entristeció de mayor de los Volturi – pero el amor lo puede todo. Recuérdenlo.

Amor. Era la palabra que en su matrimonio ya no había valides. Sólo miedo a quedase desamparados, sin alguien con quien llorar, estar viejo, sin nadie que los recuerde. Ese era el motivo de su matrimonio.

Pero no se puede culpar a nadie, los cuatro eran victimas del mismo problema: el tiempo.

El tiempo que ellos temieron y los hizo hacer cosas que no querían pero necesitaban.

Mientras seguían con preguntas triviales Jasper quería huir, por primera vez se sentía débil. No podía soportar a esa mujer que le hacían temblar las rodillas y que su respiración sea errática. Que sus manos sudaran y tuviera un ligero tartamudeo. Deseaba que todo fuese un sueño. Solo un sueño donde encontraba a la mujer de su vida, o una pesadilla, en la cual estaba parado ante un demonio, un pequeño demonio con sonrisa de ángel.

En cambio Alice, quería pensar que el no existía. Que un hombre tan perfecto solo era una ilusión. Un juego de su mente para que valorara mas a James. Pero el azul de sus ojos le impedía seguir tratando de odiarlo por aparecer en su vida. El azul de los ojos de él la hacia volar por los cielos y nadar en lo mas profundo del mal, sintiéndose libre, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

–Mucha platica y poca acción – Cayo fue quien hablo – ya que les quitamos a sus parejas – las cuales estaban en el bar hablando de sus respectivos esposos – vayan ustedes a bailar.

23:55 hrs.

Sin contestar Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y la guío hasta la pista de baile donde comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Él no quitaba la mirada de los labios carnosos de la pequeña mujer y ella fantaseaba con la voz de hombre que la sostenía mientras hablaban por teléfono.

Se abrazaron aun más fuerte y sostuvieron la mirada. Jasper soltó su mano y la llevo a su mejilla donde la acaricio tiernamente. En ese momento el reloj marco las 24:00 hrs. Deseándole una feliz navidad a todos.

– Feliz Navidad – susurro ella

– Feliz Navidad – respondió él

Se perdieron en sus miradas, se reconocieron. Pero era TARDE, ya no podían estar juntos.

Quizás en otras vidas, se conocieron. Quizás en otras muertes estuvieron juntos. Puede que hasta vampiros fueron y se amaron por una eternidad.

Y de nuevo los interrumpieron. María y James fueron a felicitar a sus amores por una linda navidad. Dando fin a la velada y quedándose con ganas de tocarse.

Todos se despidieron y comenzó a desaparecer gente del salón de fiestas.

– Hasta luego María, fue un placer conocerte – se despidió James – Jasper – le tendió la mano

– Adiós James. – contesto él respondiendo el estirón de manos

– Adiós María – ahora fue la voz cantarina de Alice – Jasper, un placer.

Pero Jasper no quiso solo quedarse con un apretón de manos, y se acerco a ella para besarle la mejilla q hace unos minutos acariciaba, comprobando la suavidad de está.

Controlaron sus ganas de abrazarse y huir de allí, de fugarse de todo el mundo y para siempre.

Y sólo se dieron vuelta y se fueron ignorándose, o tratando de hacerlo. Para dejar que esa noche fuera SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me costo un poco hacerlo, pero lo hice con todo el corazón.**

**Espero sus RR please!**

**Háganme feliz!**


End file.
